


Pretty Girl

by Empario (orphan_account)



Category: Monster High
Genre: Abby and Heath are trying, Clairo, Cleo is the best, Deuce and Cleo are in love, Deuce and Jackson are in love too, Dissociative state, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Song fic, Why Did I Write This?, cute dates, overprotective Heath, they have the best intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Empario
Summary: [Polaroid of you dancing in my roomI want to rememberI think it was about noonIt's getting harder to understand, to understandHow you felt in my hands, in my hands]Jackson found himself falling for one of his best friend, a best friend who had a ghoulfriend. A ghoulfriend who made him happy, happy enough to grin with his teeth showing.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon/Jackson Jekyll, heath - Relationship
Kudos: 63





	Pretty Girl

A group of ghouls, strutted across the maul, heels clacking against the floor, each step synchronize as they walked linked arm by arm. They chatted amongst themselves, fawning over the deals they scored, bags in hands, while discussing their choreography for fearleading practice. Each of them held their own monsterific style, from head to toe they looked glammed, playing off of each others personalities. Receiving odd looks and glances, these unrequited looks were due to the fact that they were all different species of monsters. For you see, the monster world, much like the ‘normie’ world, had prejudice and social division in place. And these social divisions caused strain in all aspects of monster communication. Ignoring all the unrequited looks, the group made their way to a table with a mixture of monsters , monsters they were all too familiar with.

Having noticed them, the monster waved them over, taking chair from nearby ,empty, tables. Each of the ghouls sat down, placing their bags on the ground, joining into their casketball discussion. It was calm, ghouls and monsters, on each other, sharing the moment, when Cleo asked a question. 

“Have any of you seen Deuce?”, Cleo asked, looked up from her icoffin, wary look on her face as she took a sip of Ghoulias drink. Leading to Ghoulia's groan of slight, playful annoyance. 

“No, Why?”, Gil answered, hand locked with Lagoona's as they looked at Cleo’s sad and dejected expression. 

“I texted him but he isn’t responding.”, Cleo answered, voice small as she laid her arms on the table to rest her head.

“Same for me, i tried calling Jackson but no response.”, Frankie cut in, bolts flickering with sparks as she did. Voice much more solemn and understanding, a voice of admiration rather than dejection. 

“Ohh, Deuce and Jackson went out to the movies, something about a new normie movie!”, Heath suddenly broke in, his tone was strained but hid itself by the coat of excitement.It lasted for a short space of time, before he went back to pursuing his ghoul, Abby, with cheesy pickup lines. 

“No offense, Mate. But I didn't know hey showed normie movies.”, Lagoona spoke up, flaring as her interest grew, notable by the flicker of her fins. 

“They went to a normie theater, across town. The one by the border.”, Clawd happily answered, chopping down on his burger.

“What!?”, screamed the group, drawing the attention of all around them, quickly shushed by onlookers. . 

“Don’t worry, they’ll meet us her soon.”, Clawd answered, looking up from his coffin, he turned it around, so his ghoul friends could read the newest message. 

“That's not the issue, Clawd!”, Clawdeen screamed, softly hitting Clawd's arms as she did. Rubbing the bring of her nose at the density of her sweetheart brother. 

Before they could start a screaming fest of discussion, they were called to attention by the Deuce, who simply called out “Hey Dudes.” A more skittish Jackson walked behind him, frost tips covering his face as he hunched, at the feeling of being watched by the monsters surrounding them. It had been a good few months, since moving to new salem, and good few weeks since they discovered his Jekyll/Hyde and fire element heritage. But yet here he found himself being looked down upon by some, for his normie appearance. Noting the others uncomfortable state, Deuce grabbed his arm leading him to their group of friends. Both received a warm welcome from their friends, Jackson from the immediate engagement of discussion and Deuce from the waves of affection dropped on him by his ghoulfriend. Exchanging a look of amusement, they immediately were swamped by questions about their trip to a ‘normie’ theater. Each smiling as they recalled the past four hours, recalling Deuce’s surprisingly successful attempt of covering his snakes. 

Cleo smiled as she clung to Deuce’s arm, sharing a soft loving look as they did, making those around them smile. Jackson smiled softly as he looked at the two, before watching those around him and their expressions, Frankie cut his thought, placing a hand on his arm. Around the same time, Deuce brought him back into storytelling. 

_ [Polaroid of you dancing in my room _

_ I want to remember _

_ I think it was about noon _

_ It's getting harder to understand, to understand _

_ How you felt in my hands, in my hands] _

It was mid week, a wednesday, and like any day, Deuce called Jackson over, to their Creepateria table, making room besides him, placing him in the middle of him and Heath. 

The ‘half-normie’ in question, Jackosn, had to make sure to avoid the crude tricks and comments directed at him. Many of which were directed at him simply because of his ‘normie’ heritage. Doing his best at avoiding it all, he made it halfway through the room when, unfortunately, two ghouls, Purrsephone and Meowlody, managed to trip him. Tripping him in a manner that his food and tray fell on him,laughing at the result, the two walked away leaving the teen surrounded by belittling monsters.

Deuce and Heath immediately stood up leaving their trays behind, running toward Jackson, who was still surrounded by laughing monsters. They sent glares to the ghouls before helping Jackson up and following him to the restroom.. The trip was quick, humiliation powering Jackson to leave the scene, as his friend and cousin followed. 

Shaking of the spaghetti from his hair, Jackson released Deuce was helping taking off the hardest spots of noodles, that could not be shaken into the sink or trash can. Heath on the other hand, was checking the stall, cheeking that there weren't any intruding monsters. It was not the first time the three found themselves in this type of situation, but it was the first that Heath looked for other ghouls in the bathroom. He was stiff and seemed to watch both closely from the corner of the restroom, as he waited for them to finish cleaning Jackson up. There was something about him, both teen notice, it was simply odd as the younger never seemed to look serious in these types of situations, but here he was, eyes sharp, lips formed in a line.

“What’s going on between you two?”, He finally broke in, eyes sharp as he studied both of their reactions. They’d stopped halfway of washing Jackson’s hair, which in all reality was more of a splashing fest.

“What do you mean?”, responded Jackson, voice sounding concerned, as he studied the look on his cousin’s face. 

“Heath, Dude, what are you talking about?”, Deuce genuinely asked, worry present on his face, as he watched the bathroom door open slightly before being closed by Health.

“Nothing, I think I'll need to borrow Jackson, Alone.”, Heath simply said, serious tone still present as Deuce excused himself, giving both one last strained smile.

Watching Deuce walk off, Heath stepped closer to Jackson, gaze not dropping as he meets the other’s confused eyes.

“Jackson, you're fooling yourself, you know that right?”, Heath asked, gaze averted from the other eyes as he spoke with such small, quiet tone.

“What are you talking about? Dude, your seriously weirding me out.”, Jackson said playing devil's advocate.

“I’m talking about you and Deuce.”, answered Heath, this time a sad look replacing his serious gaze. 

“What about him and i?”, Jackson asked, face becoming more and more alarmed.

“He has a ghoulfriend, you know this. She’s our friend, you can't keep doing this to her, or him or yourself.”, Heath finally said, it was blunt and to the point,it broke the delusion as Jackson finally turned to face him fully. 

“All i’m doing is spending time with a friend, is that really that big a deal. Beside in case you forgot, the reason why shit like this happens is because my first week here SHE decided it was okay to torment me!”, Jackson responded hands across his chest as he chooses to defend himself.

“Cleo was misguided, and she messed up. But it doesn't mean it's okay to continue this.”, Heath screamed back, voice breaking with each word.

“Were Just friends.”, Jackson repeated. 

“Sure friends, I’m just trying to help. We don’t even know if Deuce liked anyone like that, and even if he did, he has a ghoulfriend. A ghoul who he’s been with for a long time.”, Heath tried to reason.

“I’m just trying to be friendly, Okay?”, Jackson finally responded as he washed his hair in the sink

“Well then, Good.”, Heath said, deciding not to push any further.

“Okay.”, was the only reply he got as he watched his cousin walk out the door, hair still dripping wet.

“Good grief, Cleo is going to have his head!”, Heath said in frustration, running his hands through his locks as he watched the bathroom slowly fill in with people. 

_ [I could be a pretty girl _

_ I'll wear a skirt for you _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ Shut up when you want me to _

_ I could be a pretty girl _

_ Won't ever make you blue _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ I'll lose myself in you] _

A few weeks passed and they sat in the Mad Science Lab, Jackson next to Deuce, who was attentive to each of Jackson’s directions, smile present as he teased the other for each of his excited outburst. He would switch from topic to topic, from science to Cleo to Casketball and everything in between. Their behavior was noticed by the teacher, who went on to reprimand them about it. Abby, a friend and ghoul in their class, watched the scene in front of her with a look of uncertainty, as she recalled her discussion with her boofriend, Heath. Turning back to her own partner, she pushed all thoughts out of her head, deciding to focus on her studies and class for the moment. 

“You have to stir it slowly, for 5 minutes strait.”, Jackson directed, as he turned to face the other, who had his face inches away. 

“Say Jackson, Do you want to go with me to see another movie and check out this ‘normie’ food chain?”, Deuce asked, a large smile on his face as he asked the ‘older’. 

“I…”, Jackson began, mouth dry as he recalled his cousins words, he was stuttering and had nothing to say, yet.

“It’s fine to say no, i’ll understand.”, Deuce reassures him, placing his hand on his shoulder as he peered into his eyes for a response. 

“Yeah, sounds good. What movie is it anyways?”, Jackson responded loudly before being shushed by the rest of the class.

“That’s a secret.”, Deuce winked. 

Abby, overhearing the conversation sighed, a look of sympathy on her face as she heard Jackson’s excitement.

The School bell rang across the intercom, leading to a mob at the classroom door, as they tried to reach the creepateria in time. The tall ghoul from before stood up, towering over many of those presents, and made her way besides the now ecstatic duo, who vividly discussing their plans. They waited at the back, not bothering to go through the hazard of walking through a crowded door. It was a sweet moment, and it itched away at Jakcson’s mind, digging itself into his insecurities, latching down, dragging him into a non feeling state of both despair and nothingness. 

“You okay dude?”, Deuce softly asked as he watched the other become unresponsive, eyes becoming desperate and erratic as the other stayed in a daze like state. Before he could even reach the boy, Jackson snapped out, looking around frantically as he took in his surroundings, terrified look on his face as he swayed, coming close to falling on the floor. 

“Woah, Jackson take it slow, you’ll hurt yourself”, came the smooth deep voice, its owner place himself as support, hand around the other shoulder, taking in all the body weight from the other. 

“We should take him to the nurse.”, Abby spoke, as she too took some of Jackson's weight on her shoulder, supporting both the teens out of the now empty classroom. 

Making their way across campus, they received odd looks, due to the fact they teen between them looked dizzy and out of it. After having a short explanation of the situation, they were led to the nurses office and its couch, both staying to watch over him. 

They sat along the outside chairs, when they began to talk about Dragonomics and Home ick, it was then that Abby, brought up their odd behavior, receiving an awkward smile and chuckle from the other in response. Abby blew a cold gust of air at the other, hoping that the other took the hint of her disapproval, when her two ghoul friends, Cleo and Frankie, walked in, having heard of the three’s journey across campus. They both quickly latched to one of the boys, Cleo frantically smothering the gorgon, as Frankie’s bolts sparked, talking and locking hands with the not as fazed teen. 

“Oh my Ra! Deuce i came as soon as I could. Are you okay you look tired.”, Cleo exclaimed, a small worried smile appeared on her features, as she looked down at her Boofriend. Who reassured her, he was fine and such be more worried for Jackson. She let out a sigh studying Frankie and Jackson, before asking,“We should go get lunch,You ghouls coming?”

Abby nodded, the white fur on her collar shifting as she rolled her shoulders, walking forward, turning back only to see Deuce fist bump Jackson one last time before they left the room. Both Frankie and Cleo had a twinge in their eyes it held love, warmth and another undisclosed emotion, as Deuce shot both ghoul and half-normie finger guns. 

  
  


_ [I was so blinded by you, now I cry _

_ Just thinkin' 'bout the fool that I was _

_ I was such a fool] _

Jackson found himself in his room, trying on different shirts and pants, anything to make him appear ‘prepared’ when he heard his phone ring. It was the sound of a doorbell ringing, no music or tune, in order to keep Holt at bay. Looking at his phone’s screen he saw Frankie’s profile, it was a cropped picture of her and Holt, his red hair still visible by the cut of her left side. He looked at the icons, debating whether or not to answer but by the time he decided it had ended, soon becoming replaced by two pop up notifications. One from Frankie, it read:  **_Hey, Holt, I was thinking we should meet up. I was thinking, next Friday, at this voltageous new cafe by the maul._ ** While the other, from Deuce simply stating:  **_I’m outside :)._ ** Seeing the text from his two friends, he smiled inwardly,or at least he did until his bedroom door was opened. Both his mother and Deuce stood in the doorway, one more sheepishly than the other. 

“Well i’ll leave you two too it, by Jacky-Boo.”, Jackson's mother said as she unashamedly walked out of her son’s room, blue skin glistening against the rooms bright interior. Deuce look awkwardly at the two, small smile on his face as he averted his gaze, feeling like an intruder in the situation.

“Goodbye, Mom!”, Jackson practically screamed, as she simply smiled deviously, fiery red hair swaying back and front as she backtracked.

“Uh, your mom seemed nice.”, Deuce offered, awkward smile still in his face, a bit more playful than before.

“She is.”, Jackson finally responded, as he hurriedly changed into the first outfit he chose, which consisted of a long, brown coat over, a thin, beige long sleeve sweater, with gray ,ripped jeans to finish it off. It was simple but formal enough to make the gorgon feel underdressed. 

“I feel so underdressed, i'm gonna borrow some of your clothes.'', Deuce said, already looking through Jackson’s closet, when he responded with a strong, bold, “Yes! I mean yeah, cool!”

Soon Deuce’s sleeveless jacket and tank top were replaced by a dark brown jacket on top of a standard collared shirt, matching each others theme somewhat. He styled his snakes to the side , wearing his hood up, hiding his snakes at the bottom to roam.

“Okay, I'm ready, you good?”, Deuce asked stepping closer to the other who stared at him with an unrecognizable gaze. 

“Yeah, so you gonna tell me what movie we’re seeing?”, Jackson asked as they stepped out of the room door towards the house entry, walking past his mother, her black hair know back as Mrs. Jekyll.

“Nope, their not much fun in that!”, Deuce said, bopping his nose as thy reached his car. 

“How do you know i’m gonna like it, anyways?”, the other commented while clipping his seatbelt. 

“Because Cleo and you have pretty similar taste in movies,and she recommended me to see it. And you know my ghoul, she knows good entertainment.”, he explained, leaving the house’s driveway, heading to a the ‘border’ of monster and normie society, which was a patch of desert.

The drive was free of music, but not quiet as the two were quick to fall into conversation, bouncing off one another with each statement made. Each bump in the empty road drove the two into fits of chuckles as they realized it was just them and Deuce’s car. Jackson’s phone was forgotten in his pocket, Frankie’s message going unanswered, Jackson feeling it would be proper for Holt to actually answer. It was calm, made him forget his worries as he drove along Deuce, Deuce who simply smiled and tried to be supportive. 

They landed in new salem’s normie town, saw the street full of teens, many around their age, walking about in groups all different and accepting. It was hard to see, as normie and monster society were still on iffy grounds. They parked by the movie theater exit, adjusting his hood, Deuce was the first to walk out. He stepped out, opening Jackson’s door as he bowed, screwing around one more time before the movie. They walked by a group of kids, all dressed head to toe in name brands, staring at the two oddly before minding their own business at the sound of hissing.

“Two tickets for Parasite, Please.”, Deuce said to the worker, the teen in question looked board an unamused as he pulled up their tickets.

“That’ll be 25 dollars.”, came the teen’s monotone voice, he watched in amusement as Jackson pulled out his wallet, only to have Deuce tell him it was his treat. He was amused as eh took the oddly covered teens 50 dollar bill. Giving them their change, he watched them begin to leave before calling out, “Have a good night, hope your date goes well.”

Cheeks blessing as they heard the workers comment, an awkward itch began to crawl its way into Jackson, only to be luckily pulled away by Deuce’s soft chuckle, as he screamed back, “We will!”

The two hours spent at the movie were fun, Jackson found himself clutching onto Deuce more than once, and he didn’t mind, the film was enjoyable and immediately made an impact. It was becoming dark when Deuce pulled him along onto a local new mom and pop restaurant, it was small and sweet. Yet again Deuce paid, saying it was no big deal, possibly not releasing the greater implication it had on the boy across him. It was different than the other times they went out, maybe because Jackson was finally pulled to the reality of his feelings and made to realize Deuce was incredibly affectionate.

After sharing their food, and sneaking around to let Deuce’s snake be free, they found themselves exhausted, dirty form roughhousing and caring doggy bags from their dinner. They drove around for a while exploring the shops, when they were approached by the group from before. They introduced themselves, and began to talk with the two, manly the gorgon, when they asked them about their partners. 

“So Deuce, Jackson do you have girlfriends?”, one of the girls in the group asked, voice devious as she asked/provoked the two. 

“Yeah, my gho- Girlfriend Cleo!”, Deuce lit up once again, eyes radiating with the same excitement he had whenever with Cleo. It immediately brought forth a swarm of questions, as Deuce got back to adamantly talking and showing off his ghoulfriend. Unintentionally leaving Jackson in the background.

[I'm alone now but it's better for me]

It had been two days since they went out, and Deuce was able to befriend the normies, Cleo becoming worried by each passing second as they knew not of their monster heritage. They spoke bits and pieces of the night when asked, but went back to screwing around in class, laughing and talking at any opportunity. 

They sat in the creepateria, in one of the long tables, meaning ghouls and monster friends alike stay together for once. Abby and Heath, seemed to keep an eye on Jackson, who was continuously distracted by both Frankie and Cleo. Frankie was direct and wanted to start a conversation, Cleo was unwarranted as he watched her hug and kiss Deuce, who happily replicated the displays of affection. She hugged his arm, talking with Lagoona and Clawdeen about the fearleading squad, when Deuce turned to talk with him. He swapping away some food on his cheek, smiling brightly at his friend, when he saw the others look of embarrassment. It was small but brought a mighty flood of feeling, it made him feel like he was falling again, eyes looking at Deuce too closely as he turned back to his ghoul. The couple from before could only look on in a disapproving manner, as they thought of the possibilities of a friend of their becoming hurt. .

[I don't need all your negativity]

It had been months of this new routine, Deuce would go out with Cleo one day and with Jackson another, he even made attempts to befriend Jackson’s other ‘personality’. It was one of those days were Cleo and Deuce were out, all his friends wanted Holt, and he found himself falling back into the unidentifiable state that began it all. He laid down pondering on every aspect of his life, when he heard the sound of a doorbell. Patting around, he grabbed his phone, opening it to reveal a message from Cleo. Jackson dropped his phone on his face as he looked at the pop up, he didn’t even know Cleo had his number or that he had hers, when he saw another message arrives.. It's Simply asked him to hang out, well in actuality it demanded for him to meet up. Not knowing what to do, he waited, immediately texting Frankie to get an answer, when he heard a pebble hit his window. Standing up, he walked out, opening the window, only you receive a pebble as he looked down.

“Cleo?!”it was more of a question than a claim.

Just below his window stood the ghoul in question, outfit on point as she placed her tanned hand on her hip.

“Jackson i believe you’ve received my message.”, Cleo stated not assumed, shaking her icoffin to elaborate his point..

“Yeah, Why?”, Jackson found himself asking.

“Because I think it due time that you and I hung out together, with Deuce!''she chirped, it was a god honest tone of happiness, it was one of those rare moments. The one’s were Cleo acted like her true self, in front of him. This was the real Cleo, not the Cleo that created a witch hunt against him to please her sister and father, but the Cleo who stood her ground and kept her relationship with Deuce, even when specifically said not to. 

“What?”, He asked again, voice dazed. .

“I’m going inside.”, she said, disappearing against the first floor roof. 

He didn’t remember much of the exchange but an hour later he found himself at the side of Deuce,while Cleo was snuggling on the other. They were both snuggling against the gorgon, watching a movie in his room. It was peaceful, nice and calm, Cleo looked happy, Deuce looked happy and Jackson, Jackson felt at ease. 

Deuce looked at Cleo and placed a kiss on her forehead, he then looked and Jackson and held his hand, showing him the same look he had with Cleo. His hand was warm,and fit nicely with his, he found himself so caught up with the action, that he barely notice Cleo smiling at them, smiling at the happiness on her boyfriend's face. 

So their they stayed, they stayed in a king size bed, snuggling as they watched a crappy horror movie, sharing laughs and screams, eating from the same plate. 

_ [And I could be a pretty girl _

_ I'll wear a skirt for you _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ Shut up when you want me to _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ I'll never make you blue _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ I'll lose myself in you] _

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to purge my ao3 account, so here's a link with my socials: [Empario Carrd](https://empario.carrd.co/#), if you just want to talk with someone about anything. - 1/19/21


End file.
